build_fight_universefandomcom-20200213-history
AD-001XCD Gundam Azure Destiny Kai
A transformable gunpla based on the HG Delta Kai, used by Johann Thierial. It was built after the Delta Plus Cobalt was destroyed in an act of sabotage, and is Johann's primary MS. The suit is fairly modular, allowing Johann to switch out equipment easily. Weapons Vulcans The standard anti-personnel weapon for mobile suits; 60mm machine guns located in the head that have a high rate of fire, but low penetrating power. Thus, they are useful for shooting “softer” targets like missiles, sensors, cameras, and small vehicles. Long Mega Buster A high-powered beam rifle based on the one used by the Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai. It uses E-Caps as its energy source, and can use disposable clips or a rechargeable battery. The weapon’s output is similar in strength to the Unicorn Gundam’s Beam Magnum, but the gun is far larger. When the suit is in Waverider mode, the Buster is located on top and is the main weapon. Shield A defensive feature of most mobile suits, it is effectively a large slab of armor used for ablating enemy fire, and is coated in Anti-Beam Coating to assist in deflecting energy as well as physical attacks. It serves as the mobile armor's forward section, and mounts several weapons. * Shield Hardpoint'An equipment mount located on the shield. It has a power connection, allowing whatever pieces of equipment Johann needs to be attached there. ** '''High Mega Cannon'A battleship-class beam weapon developed from data recovered from the ZZ Gundam. The output has been throttled to 46% of its maximum potential to avoid strain on the reactor, but this restriction can be removed, at the risk of excessive energy consumption. 'Beam Saber ' The standard melee armament for Federation mobile suits, the Beam Saber is a blade of superheated plasma held in an I-Field matrix. The matrix is disrupted by solid matter, allowing the plasma to spill out and attack any surface the saber contacts. The Azure Destiny has two beam sabers mounted on the skirt armor. '''Beam Blade A melee beam weapon projected from the small shield on the left arm. It is used in cases where the shield has been destroyed or is unusable, or if the two other beam sabers have been destroyed. It is connected directly to the mobile suit's power supply, and because of that, it has a higher potential yield than the conventional sabers. Wing Binders Two jet-like binders that attach to the suit via two arms on the back. They contain the linear gauss rifles and the suit's missiles. They provide thrust and maneuverability to the suit, as they can rotate in any direction and turn the machine quickly. When EXCEED is active, the binders can detach and attack independently. * Linear Gauss Rifles A pair of magnetic acceleration guns mounted on the wing binders. The weapons bring a solid projectile to hypersonic speeds, causing it to melt into a blast of high-velocity plasma. These weapons can be used in either MS or MA form. * Missiles Fire-and-forget homing missiles that auto-track after being fired. They are primarily used to destroy funnels and other remote weapons, and to attack fast, hard to hit enemies. Beam Gatling A three-barrel beam machine gun mounted in a hidden compartment on the right arm. It retracts when not in use, and is primarily used in short to midrange combat where the Long Mega Buster would be unwieldy. The beams have low individual power, but the high rate of fire allows the weapon to eventually punch through everything short of the most heavily powered enemies. Beam Gun A low-yield beam rifle attached to the left arm. It is mainly used as a harassment weapon, and as a complement to the Beam Gatling. Systems and Special Features EXCEED System The Extreme Condition-Enabled Emotion Drive (EXCEED) is a system that automatically tracks enemy movements, seeking out patterns and transmitting them to the pilot. Its feedback is based on the pilot’s response time, meaning that only an already skilled pilot can bring out the system’s potential. The system itself also learns from the pilot, becoming increasingly attuned to the user’s fighting style with experience, and in time, becomes effectively a co-pilot, taking over certain subsystems of the mobile suit. This leaves the human pilot the time and energy to focus on fighting effectively. It also incorporates the effects of the Biosensor, allowing the machine to use attacks like the Hyper Beam Saber. Psychoframe The Azure Destiny Kai has psychoframe installed in critical points along the frame, which channels the psycommu throughout the body, effectively making the machine thought-controlled. While not technically a Full Psychoframe suit like the Unicorn, it has enough to give it some of the attributes of such a suit. When the psychoframe is inactive, it is hidden beneath shifting plates in the mobile suit's armor. As the pilot's will strengthens, the transformation becomes more pronounced. The psychoframe has a red glow when active, and, though not normally visible, a dull gray color when inactive. The EXCEED System is linked to the Psycommu, and though only a human pilot can activate the transformation, the System can increase the pilot's compatibility with the Psychoframe.Category:Gunplas